


Behind Good and Evil

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Various drabbles centered around various 'heroic' and 'villainous' Gems. Inspired bythis songitalic=thoughts





	1. Topaz I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz hatches a plan.

Topaz was leaning against the wall. Was her decision to stay on Homeworld truly the right one? The two prisoners she and Aquamarine snatched from the Earth were free. She could be free also. She began to work on a plan. Having two heads figuring out the plan was better than one head. Finally, after hours of thinking, she came up with a plan.

Step one.

She reached the Diamond chamber. There were two guards stationed outside.

"I want to talk to My Diamond about the failed mission. I'd like to retry."

This was a lie. She had no intention of kidnapping any humans, not anymore. She just needed to get to Earth, and retrying the mission would give her an excuse to do so.

The guards looked at each other.

"Very well." one of them said "I'll see if she is ready to have an audience with you."

So Topaz waited. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the guard came out, motioning for Topaz to enter. Topaz stood up, mentally preparing herself for the challenge. Yellow Diamond stood there, majestic-looking.

"Topaz." Yellow Diamond smiled "What brings you here?"

_Stop pretending you care. You have got countless others. I won't be missed._

"My Diamond. As you know, I'd like to retry the failed mission."

"Very well." Yellow Diamond typed something up on her console "You are to go alone. Hopefully, you won't end up turning traitor like that Peridot."

_That's exactly what I plan to do._

"You'll find a suitable ship at the docking bay." 

Topaz nodded. Upon reaching the docking bay, she smashed all the ships save one. After all, she intended for Crystal Gems to use it to come and go, and it wouldn't do if they were followed. She got into the undamaged ship and put in the coordinates for Earth. One-way.


	2. Topaz II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz arrives on Earth.

The ship landed and Topaz stepped out of it. There was a human there, the one known as Connie. Next to her lay a sword. Connie looked up and saw her.

"YOU!" she bellowed

She grabbed her sword and swung it at Topaz

"You and the little gremlin stole my best friend away!" Connie screeched "Give Steven back!"

"That's why I am here." Topaz said simply

"What?" Connie blinked

"This is your means of transport." Topaz gestured to the ship behind her "I've destroyed all the ships other than this one, so they'll be unable to come after you. This is the proof of my loyalty to the Crystal Gems, and the Earth, where I can be free."

There was a pause

"I never wanted to be a part of Homeworld, you know. I simply didn't have the choice and I wanted to survive." Topaz began to cry "But this mission opened my eyes. Inform the Crystal Gems if you have to, I will do anything they want, just as long as I get to stay here."

Connie placed her hand on Topaz's knee.

"I'll be right back." she promised

And she darted off.


End file.
